


Jimmy Price and Will’s Diary

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: FBI, M/M, Murder Husbands, Team Sassy Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: This is a gift to AVegetarianCannibal and companion to A Journal of the Experiment by Will Graham .Please read her story first or this will not make any sense.





	Jimmy Price and Will’s Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Journal of the Experiment by Will Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442264) by [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal). 



“WHAT THE HELL JIMMY!” Whines Bryan Zeller as he gets his hand slapped as if he put his hand in the cookie jar. He looks at his co-worker Jimmy Price as if he’s an innocent victim. 

He only wanted to look at the book….the book Jimmy found at what is now being called by Freddy Lounds as the “Murder Husbands love shack”.

Ever since they went out to the tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere Jimmy has acted a little off, even for Jimmy. They got there as the local PD left since it was clean; no blood or body parts and no dead bodies (meaning none of their business and the sheriff has better things to do). The FBI won’t be so casual about this and considering Freddie Lounds already has pictures of the outside on her blog they hope they don’t find anything to give her proof.  
It’s still a wonder to both of them how they she can get here so fast!! Bryan knows her tricks as he was played by her once and together they are out to get her arrested the first chance they get for contaminating a crime scene-They have to have some kind of hobby after all.

The cabin is search again by the FBI team lead by Zeller and Price, again the FBI confirms no prints or any items that may have had trace DNA. Hannibal and Will are pros at this and wouldn’t leave anything behind if they had been there. Brian starts to pack up his stuff and is thinking about how fast Jimmy is going to ask for his $50.00 dollars on their bet as he clearly won as “they” were not here. He turns to go pack the car when Jimmy comes out of the kitchen white as a ghost. He hands him a fifty dollar bill while he bags and tags what looks like a small paperback book and finishes packing up his gear without a word. 

The long drive back to Quantico is in silence, Bryan so he knows whatever it bothering Jimmy it’s bad.

They say their goodbye’s in the parking lot, Jimmy knows Bryan wasn’t watching too closely, he didn’t spot that he has the book with him. He stops at his favorite store to get his old stand by Orange Juice and a good bottle of Vodka (not going for the cheap stuff tonight).

The next morning Jimmy emailed Jack asking for an hour of his time, right before lunch. Jack assumed it was to go over the shack reports but wonders why he needed an hour as it’s not going to take 5 minutes to go over the fact that Hannibal and Will were not there.  
Jimmy arrives on the dot looking hung over and extremely stressed. With all the years they have worked together as boss and employee Jack has never seen him show up like this. 

“What’s on your mind Jimmy” Jack says as he offers him a seat and sees a small book in an evidence bag.

“Jack, I have information for you about the cabin, you're not going to like it but you're going to want to hear it” Also I think we should take this off site and if you don’t mind can we go to Sam’s Inn?” 

Jack agrees and shortly the two are sitting down nursing glasses of water while they wait for their lunch to arrive. Jimmy puts the book on the table with a heavy sigh and begins to start on the speech he had been working on all night for Jack.  
“Jack in all my years working with you I have never withheld evidence or told you a lie. I am going to tell you what I found and let you decide how we should proceed. This book, it’s really a journal written by Will about the time they were at the cabin.”

As Jack opens his mouth to either yell or swear, Jimmy cuts him off and hopes he can forgive him. “Jack, please I want you to read this and think of it not as two men who are on the run and that we’re chasing, but as 2 men falling in love”. With that Jack gives him a look of surprise, he knows Jack doesn’t care about people’s lifestyles and is an open minded man so with that last statement he hands him the book.

Jack reads it and even has a little smile (he must have read the “Hi Jack” part). The food arrives which he ignores and he reads it a second time. After finishing the book a second time he eats his burger, drinks a cup of black coffee, and says “ burn it.”.  
Jack gets up silently, goes and pays for the bill, and walks out the door; leaving Jimmy to eat his fries and order more coffee and takes a few more aspirins. He has to laugh when he thinks of all the times he’d watched Will take the drug for his own headaches. Now Will has become the current source of Jimmy’s pain.

Jack took the information a lot better than he thought he would, which is one reason for the off the books meeting. Returning to the office he finds he’s not fired so he finishes his day as if nothing happened. Bryan is driving him fucking nuts bothering him like a four year old demanding to see what is in your hands behind your back.

After three hours Jimmy gives in writes a note for Bryan and leaves it on his work station as he goes out the door. 

The note reads:  
My House 6 I expect you to bring 2 nice steaks and a good Ale.  
Jimmy

Bryan shows up around 6:30, he’s never on time unless it’s for work and Jimmy expected as much as he’s got the old Weber grill out on his patio and it’s ready to go. The coals are hot with a blazing fire, the kind you wouldn’t be putting steaks on to grill so when Bryan comes over he’s looking at Jimmy waiting for a really good explanation for the last few days. 

He was smart he got cold Ale since Jimmy takes one out and downs it right away and goes for number two. Jimmy just throws the book at him and says “read it”. 

Thus beings one of the most bizarre twenty minutes of Bryan Zeller’s life. He’s not quite sure if he’s in the twilight zone as this book should be in lock up and he wants to know what Jack thinks about all this.

Jimmy watches his friend, read the book. He sees little smiles that turn to frowns when he keeps remembering who they are reading about. Will’s sense of humor goes unnoticed for Bryan just as it did for Jack. A little reminder of their former co worker and man who is now on the run with Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal the Cannibal, the man who killed and ate their Bev.

Bryan also reads it twice as if to commit it to memory. He knows what the first use of the grill is going to be and as he closes the book he motions to the fire.  
“ Do it Bryan, I don’t think I can my self and we have permission from Jack. He chose not to attend our party tonight”.

Bryan throws it on the grill, the fire swirls around the old, dry book and it’s ashes in a few minutes. The both watch it disappears in the flames, drinking in a few moments before Bryan breaks it with his usually lack of charm and taste.  
“I never would have thought in a million years that those two would go gay for each other! Who the fuck frames the love of your life for murder, tries to eat the guy's brain, and then pines away for him all the years he’s locked up!? Not to mention they could have had it all, I mean really had it all the years the wasted! Oh GOD I sound like some whiny ass girl on some soap opera! “

That made Jimmy crack a wide smile of agreement and continue along the same train of thought. “ Yeah, what if Hannibal had made his move after that Tobias Budge freak attacked him? I bet he would have seduced Will to the dark side shortly afterwards and when I say dark side I mean the Gay side not the cannibal murder stuff. Which also makes me wonder if Will would have figured that out, would he have betrayed Hannibal and turned him in? Who knows.  
I could think of so many ways this could have turned out good and bad those years we thought Hannibal was on our side.” 

The fire dies down, the steaks and potatoes are grilled, and the two spend the rest of the night telling stories. Remembering the good times with their two friends and trying not to think about the horror of Hannibal killing Beverly.  
Bryan crashes in the guest bedroom as he always does. People often think they are lovers but it’s a brotherly love and Jimmy is glad to have his last surviving friend close. 

As Jimmy gets into bed alone in the cold sheets he wishes Will and Hannibal the best, as much as he can muster for them and decides to never talk about this again. Not with Bryan, Jack, the FBI staff that come and go who always ask about the former colleagues and that damn Freddie Lounds (the only person he REALLY wishes Hannibal had eaten!

 

*****Until the next journal shows up*******

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's Inn is a real place I looked up on google that Jack and Jimmy could have gone to.


End file.
